


Secret Ingredient

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Death, Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Food Sex, Foursome, Object Penetration, Other, Peeping, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hagakure orders a burger from Hanamura, things go horribly wrong as Hanamura planned... but not quite in the way he intended for them to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful friend zenonaa who drew me the inspiration of this. I would put this as a gift, but out of respect, I will not forever put my friend's name on this monstrosity.
> 
> The cover art that started the roller coaster that would not stop:  
> http://orokukarai.tumblr.com/post/147307394652
> 
> Officially approved by Spike Chunsoft's Facebook (sadly)  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/84ee2885870da4b4adbee138e9fca513/tumblr_oc4kytV2SX1vxc4l0o1_540.png

"Man, I hope that Hanamura-chi guy is close by..."

Hagakure groaned along with his stomach as he walked down the sidewalk. He was really hungry; a whole day of conning- err... dealing legitimate business with people worked up a serious appetite for food. Namely, his favorite food of all time; burgers! He had considered going to the burger joint he usually liked, but after finding out their deadly secret about not using 100% beef, he now had some beef with that joint! He had heard, however, that the cook of the Super High School Level had set up a restaurant nearby, and he wanted to try it out! He had heard from his best friend Makoto Naegi about the place... it was so good, it was actually made Naegi act real strange... in fact, he remembered the scene like it was yesterday! In fact, it was yesterday!

 

He remembered walking down this exact same street, and across the area walking to the opposite side of him, Naegi had his arms thrown around Kyouko Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba as they walked along the sidewalk, giggling like a bunch of high school girls. Which seemed perfectly normal to him! Hagakure greeted Naegi.

"'Sup, Naegi-chi! Wow, you, Ikusaba-chi and Kirigiri-chi look like you had the time of your lives!"

The girls giggled, as Naegi gave a smirk. A strange smirk, Hagakure noted... that wasn't a happy smirk! That was some sort of... mischievious smirk? Who knows! He was too busy wondering about what was with his next words!

"Eheheh, yeah, Hagakure-kun, and now we're about to have an even better time of our lives at home, right?"

The two girls nodded, both of them suddenly holding onto Naegi, pressing up against him. Huh, Hagakure thought. That doesn't seem very Ikusaba-like. And that doesn't seem very Kirigiri-like, either! Even the words that came out of Kirigiri's mouth, then Ikusaba's mouth were weird!

"Indeed... you're about to get Super High School Level Lucky tonight, aren't you, Makoto?"

"Oh, Makoto... I-I'm so... tingly inside..."

Hagakure kept thinking. What the heck was making them so weird tonight? He pulled out his crystal ball to find out the answers...

"...Ah-ha! You're all acting strange! I knew it! Is it because... you got abducted by aliens?!"

The two girls didn't notice Hagakure's weird comment, and Naegi didn't seem to, either. He simply shook his head.

"Nah, Hagakure-kun... listen, you gotta try this new place, it's Hanamura-kun's restaurant just down where we walked... it's the greatest feeling ever, you have to try it... those burgers are to die for..."

Hagakure pondered the thought, as they all held each other tightly. A restaurant, eh? With burgers! Hagakure wasn't hungry yet, but he'd definitely try the place tomorrow!

"Okay, Naegi-chi! I'll try it, then! See ya tomorrow!"

Hagakure took off, without noticing what was going on behind him. As a matter of fact, he couldn't help but wonder about the voices he had heard behind him...

"GAAAH!! O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry...! M-my hands didn't mean to-!"

"...Naegi-kun. Care to explain why your hands were on our breasts?"

"K-Kirigiri-san, I swear, I didn't mean to- w-w-w-wait, Ikusaba-san, come back! I didn't mean to-"

"You must have embarassed her half to death, Naegi-kun. I don't know what happened... but next time, ask before you do these things."

"I-I really did not mean to...! I don't get why... I don't get it!"

Man, that restaurant must be great!

 

It did not take long for Hagakure to retrace his steps and end up at the restaurant, with a sign that said "HANAMURA'S RESTAURANT! COMPLETELY 100% LEGITIMATE INGREDIENTS! COMES WITH A SECRET INGREDIENT IN EVERY MEAL!" Man, that sounded like the kind of sign he'd put up! Now he knew he could trust this restaurant to give him a nice big filling of burgers! He wondered what that secret ingredient was, as he walked into the restaurant. It was empty, and Hanamura was at the cash register, seemingly mumbling about something. Hagakure heard the words "increase" and "dosage", which he stopped the mumbling by his own words.

"Hey, Hanamura-chi! I heard your burgers are the best in the world! Can I have one?"

Hanamura practically jumped out of his seat, getting back into attention as he faced Hagakure.

"Ah, ehem, yes! Hello, Hagakure-kun! You most certainly may have a burger! Tell you what; this one will be so delicious, I won't even..."

Hagakure groaned a little bit, as he pulled out the wad of cash he had been saving for personal reasons, which he had not known what he would spend it on, but Hanamura shook his head.

"No, no! Your money is no good here! Besides, I will be getting payment, in a way... ohohoho, yes... Be right back!"

Hanamura hurried into the kitchen. That guy was so trustworthy, Hagakure figured!

It did not take very long for Hanamura to come back with a plate with a nice, big, juicy hamburger on it. Hagakure felt his mouth salivating and his erection growing as he saw the burger on the plate.

"Thanks, Hanamura-chi! It's really free?!"

Hanamura nodded, handing him the burger.

"Free as free can be! Just make sure to tell your particularly gorgeous friends all about me..."

Hagakure nodded back at him, going outside with his burger, taking a large bite out of it. As he took a bite out of the burger, he looked at it... wow, that was amazing...!

"Wow, Burger-chi... y-you've really outdone yourself...! I must know your secrets!"

As he walked, Hagakure took out his crystal ball.

"Crystal Ball-chi, tell me what lies inside of this-"

Suddenly, a passing ladybug flew in front of Hagakure's foot, causing him to trip and fall. He caught the burger, but the crystal ball fell onto the ground, shattered into pieces. Hagakure stared at the horrible, horrible situation that had just happened...

"...CRYSTAL BALL-CHIIII!!! NOOOOOO!!!"

Hagakure started to cry; his friend lay shattered in front of him. He looked to his burger. He could almost imagine the burger telling him it was alright... He sniffled.

"Burger-chi... won't you help me feel better...?"

He knew how he could feel better about his friend's death. He went behind Hanamura's restaurant, and unzipped his pants, revealing his cock to the burger. He continued to strip down until he was butt naked. He prodded his cock up against the area he had bitten into...

"Burger-chi, this is gonna be my first time...! I'm glad I can share it with ya, man...!"

He started to thrust into the burger. He could feel the warmth of the meat, pickles, mayonnaise and lettuce all squeezing together onto his dick. He moaned in pure pleasure, loudly enough that it made Hanamura wonder what the heck was going on. He looked out of his window and saw the scene... Hagakure fucking a burger?! And one of his burgers, nonetheless?! How absurd! Hanamura watched with a face mixed with revulsion and every freaked out emotion one could even think of. Hagakure didn't notice, though. He continued to thrust into the burger for so long that even Hanamura couldn't bear to watch anymore. Hagakure let out one last orgasmic moan as he came into the burger, his cum mixing in with the rest of the saucy ingredients. He took a deep breath, before looking at the burger.

"Such powerful lust... w-wait a minute...! Hanamura-chi musta... He musta put some kinda aphrodisiac in that burger...! H-He can't fool me...!"

He pulled his cock out of the burger, angrily looking at the restaurant.

"Well, Hanamura-chi, get ready! I'm gonna march in and demand a refund!"

After a few seconds of silence, Hagakure realized he hadn't paid Hanamura. He realized this once he had pulled out a wad of his cash from his pocket. Suddenly, he felt the urge that he had felt with his burger coming back to him, his penis coming back to an erection...

"...Oh, Hanamura-chi can wait!"

He went back to the back of the restaurant and started to fuck both the burger and the wad of cash he had, shoving them onto his cock like a shish kebab. Hanamura continued to watch with keen interest and disgust at the same time, but really, he couldn't complain when he was witnessing free porn behind his own restaurant. Hagakure continued to fuck the two things raw and hard, before once more blowing his load; this time onto the wad of cash. Hagakure looked very upset when he had realized this.

"Aww, man...! I jizzed all over my money...?! Great, now how am I supposed to-"

Suddenly, everything had gone dark, except for a blue light that Hagakure felt shining upon him. He looked up in the sky, his jaw dropping in fear as the haunting memories came back to his mind, pictures piecing together what had happened, as he slowly felt himself, the money, and the burger being lifted from the ground to a large mass that was above him.

The aliens had come to get him.

 

Hagakure woke up strapped to a cold metal reclined chair. He was still naked, and noticed that the burger (with a notable lack of meat) and money were skewered onto his dick, and there was a large probe shoved up his butt. Hagakure struggled against the shackles that bound him, but to no avail.

"HELP!!! DUDES, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

He was shushed by a figure that came into the room. An alien came into the room...! The alien looked just like an alien Hagakure had imagined; naked, grey, with a big head and big black eyes... but with one notable difference; the alien had a rather large penis that Hagakure couldn't help but eye.

"Don't worry, human. I will not be harming you. I simply... fell in love with you after you have given me your meat twice."

Hagakure gasped.

"Yes, human. It is I; the same alien that took your burger... or, well, part of it, all that time ago. I needed the burger for one reason; so that we could find a new source of fuel for our spaceships. Beef would run it perfectly; not the pork that was also in your burger. As I continued my life, however, I realized... just how much I loved you, human. When I had studied your burger, some of your DNA had rubbed off on it... and I realized just how wonderful of a man you were. Your luscious hair... your hairy body... that eccentric personality of yours... and your large mating genitals. I want to be together with you... forever."

Hagakure gasped once more; his jaw hanging wide open... before he nodded.

"Yes, yes, Alien-chi...! I'd love to be with you forever...!"

The alien removed the probe from Hagakure's butt, and immediately started to commence anal sex with him. The alien's dick was large, but slimy, so that it could slide into Hagakure's butt easily without lube. As he made love to the binded Hagakure, the alien moved the burger and money wad up and down his penis to give him more pleasure. Hagakure moaned loudly as he was consumed with pleasure...

"Alien-chi! Fill me with your sweet, sticky seed...!!"

The alien gave an otherworldly moan in response as he pumped loads of what appeared to be blue semen into Hagakure's asshole.

 

It had been an hour since Hagakure had love made to him, and had been free from restraints. He cuddled with the alien as they prepared for takeoff, but Hagakure perked up and realized something...

"...Wait. Alien-chi... I... I'm sorry, dude, I..."

"Please, call me Zorg."

"Zorg-chi... I... I gotta confess... I don't think I'm really in love with ya... I mean, the sex was great! But... I think I was drugged with aphrodisiacs..."

Zorg put a gentle finger to Hagakure's lips and whispered.

"Do not worry, my love. My race handles rejection well. But please, let me do something for you... you said you were drugged, correct?"

Hagakure nodded, pointing down at the restaurant that the UFO hovered above. Zorg went to a control panel, firing a laser that demolished the restaurant, burning it down with Hanamura rushing out, shrieking "DEMI LOVATO!!!" at the top of his lungs. Hagakure smiled, and Zorg opened another panel that opened a door in the bottom of the ship.

"You may leave now. I will never forget you... Yasuhiro Hagakure."

Hagakure gave Zorg one last hug, before getting off of the ship. The ship departed instantly, and Hanamura, not noticing the UFO, angrily screamed at Hagakure.

"WH'T DID YOU DO TO M' REST'RANT, HAG'KURE?!?!"

Hagakure pointed an accusing finger at Hanamura.

"HA! You blame me, but I did the world a favor! I know what happened; you drugged all of the burgers with aphrodisiacs! That explains why Naegi-chi, Ikusaba-chi, and Kirigiri-chi were acting so weird, and why I had sex with my burger, money, and Zorg-chi! That was the secret ingredient all along, wasn't it?!"

Hanamura just ended up getting more pissed off.

"TH'RE WERE NO APHRODISIACS IN IT, YOU IDI'T!!! My meals are just so good, th'y trigg'r hidden emotions!!"

Hagakure stood there, speechless.

"...But... you said that you didn't need payment, you would be getting it in another form! You also said at the beginning of this thing that you needed to increase the dosage!"

Angrily jumping up and down, Hanamura started shrieking so loudly that people had started coming out not because of the fire burning down Hanamura's restaurant, but because of his screaming.

"THE PAYMENT IS SEEING MY SC'LLMATE'S SM'LING FACES!!! It was a pr'motion for m' rest'rant!!! And I was increasing the d'sage of p'ckles, you N'NCOMPOOP!!!"

Hagakure seemed to not notice how angry Hanamura was, putting a hand on his chin.

"Sooo... what was the secret ingredient, then?"

Hanamura sighed loudly, trying to calm himself down.

"The secret ingredient... was inside of you. There is no secret ingredient. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special! Don't you watch movies?!"

Hagakure thought...

"...Nope."

Hanamura sighed another time, this time angrily. He left to go call the fire department, and Hagakure stood there, wondering... wow, so his love for Zorg really wasn't fake. Now he'll never see Zorg again... what a shame. He walked home, holding his head in shame, ignoring all of the screams of people by him. They must have been screaming at the fire... until he realized something as police started to handcuff him.

He was still naked.

 

"Naegi-chi...! Please! I'm too young to go to prison!!! I'm too young!!!"

Naegi had arrived at the station, and nodded his head. It was clear that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Listen, Hagakure-kun... you're only getting out of here because you're a Super High School Level student. If it weren't for that, well... yeah."

The officer had come to get Hagakure, opening the cell door. Hagakure quickly hugged Naegi, and Naegi gently pushed him off. The officer continued to stand there with his no-nonsense frown, grunting and staring the both of them down.

"Well! I thought I had seen a once-in-a-lifetime event when I had arrested a Super High School Level student for public indecency, but looks like I had to do it again."

Naegi looked curious at the officer, who recounted the event like it was yesterday.

"Yes, this isn't the first time something like this has happened with a student from Hope's Peak Academy. Guy was named Kazuichi Souda... god, I don't even want to remember what he had done. So what had caused you to run naked around town?"

Hagakure opened his mouth about to recount his day, but Naegi covered his mouth. Naegi had heard the story from Hagakure on the phone, and he did not want to hear the crazy account again.

"W-We'll just be going...! Thank you for keeping Hagakure safe for the night...!"

The officer sighed.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure. Go home, kids."

Naegi and Hagakure walked out of the station, tears still in Hagakure's eyes.

"Man, Naegi-chi... I'll never find another love like Zorg-chi. I guess I'll have to just jack off with burgers and money again... that's the only thing that gave me pleasure in life."

Naegi looked at Hagakure with a look that said 'please, never again.' Hagakure simply looked to the sky, remembering the alien that he had loved and lost... hoping that Zorg would one day come back for him and give him the love he so desired.


End file.
